Rozmowy z innymi
Zbiór poprawnych odpowiedzi do dialogów z dziewczynami z i spoza liceum, jak i również z innymi postaciami takimi jak Borys, Coton czy Charlie. __SPIS__ ChiNoMimi Odcinek demonstracyjny ♥ Dobrze, a skoro mówimy o pieniądzach... Moje wskazówki nie są za darmo. Gdybyś mogła mi zapłacić 100$, zanim przejdziemy dalej... A. Oczywiście, oto pieniądze. (Płacisz 100$.) // ' B. Co?!?! Na pewno nie zapłacę 100$, to strasznie drogo! (Odmawiasz opłaty 100$.) // Borys Odcinek demonstracyjny ♥ ''Cześć! A więc dopiero zaczynasz swoją przygodę w grze Słodki Flirt? Jestem Borys. Moim zadaniem jest przywitanie wszystkich nowo przybyłych. Cieszę się, że cię spotkałem. '''A. Miło mi, też się cieszę, że cię poznałam Borys. + B. Ech... Ja niekoniecznie, jestem tutaj tylko po instrukcje. - Iris Odcinek 3 ♥ Pożegnał się ze mną i poszedł cię szukać. Wyglądał na dziwnie smutnego. A. Ech, był strasznie natrętny, tym lepiej dla mnie, w końcu będę mieć święty spokój. - B. Co za ulga, był prawdziwym natrętem. + C. Tak to prawda, muszę przyznać, że trochę mi się naprzykrzał... + ♥ Cholera! Zapomniałam je wziąć, strasznie mi przykro... Przyniosę ci je następnym razem. A. Tylko tym razem nie zapomnij... - B. Spoko, nie ma problemu. + Odcinek 4 ♥ Nie wiem... Naprawdę myślisz, że to mogłoby rozwiązać twój problem? A. Nie musiałoby to być nic bardzo złośliwego... + ' B. Tak i nie, nie obchodzi mnie to. Chcę tylko, żeby zapłaciła za swoje zachowanie. - ♥ ''Amber uwielbia modę. Jestem pewna, że bardzo by się wkurzyła, gdybyś przyszła do szkoły w takich samych ciuchach jak ona. Powinnaś spróbować. 'A. Dzięki, spróbuję. Nie mam nic do stracenia. + ' B. To chyba słaby pomysł, ale dobra... Spróbuję. - ♥ A więc spróbowałaś? A. Twój pomysł był raczej słaby. Nic mi to nie dało oprócz tego, że się ośmieszyłam. B. Zrobiłam tak jak mówiłaś. Tylko się ośmieszyłam, prawie wcale nie zareagowała. // Odcinek 11 ♥ Może i jestem słaba z matmy, ale mam świetną orientację w terenie! Jestem pewna, że wygram! A. Co za skromność... // B. Niemożliwe! Ja też biorę udział i to ja wygram! // Odcinek 12 ♥ A. (Porozmawiaj z nią o Natanielu) // (- z Natanielem) '''B. (Nie rozmawiaj z nią o Natanielu) // Odcinek 14 ♥ Lysander i Kastiel chyba nieźle się wkurzyli, a mnie to strasznie rozbawiło. Ciebie też? A. To prawda, że było to strasznie komiczne. + B. Nie za bardzo... Teraz brakuje nam perkusisty. // ♥ Pewnie! Mogłabyś zaśpiewać razem z Lysanderem! A. Nie, dzięki. Może następnym razem. // ''' B. Byłoby czadowo! Chłopaki! Zgadzacie się? -''' Odcinek 25 ♥ Sucrette, a ty, co o tym myślisz? A. Wiem, tylko, że nie mogę się doczekać, gdy zaczniemy robić eksperymenty. Będzie zabawnie. + B. Nie podobały mi się pytania osobiste. (+ z Violettą) C. Byłam zaskoczona zachowaniem nauczycielki. Myślałam, że będzie bardziej wyluzowana. (+ z Kim) D. Mam tylko nadzieję, że będę siedzieć obok kogoś, kogo lubię. (+ z Alexym) ♥ Wydaje mi się, że Nataniel właśnie próbował uchronić Kastiela przed kłopotami. A. Zdziwiłoby mnie to. Poza tym, nie mamy wszystkich elementów układanki, aby to zrozumieć. B. Może czuje się dłużny, odkąd Kastiel pomógł mu się wyprowadzić od rodziców...? // Odcinek 26 ♥ Wiem, że nazywa się Priya i że dużo podróżowała. Peggy dowiedziała się, że jej ojciec jest biznesmenem i że musi się często przeprowadzać z powodu swojej pracy. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie się tutaj za bardzo nudzić. A. Żartujesz?! W tej szkole cały czas coś się dzieje. + B. A ja mam nadzieję, że będzie fajna. // Odcinek 29 ♥ Będzie ekstra! Bardzo lubię malować, nawet jeśli średnio mi to wychodzi. Ale Violetta na pewno udzieli nam kilku wskazówek. A. Tak, na szczęście. Trochę się tego obawiam. B. Najważniejsze, abyśmy się dobrze bawili. Nie chodzi o to, aby namalować dzieło sztuki. + C. Nie potrzebuje wskazówek. Wiem jak się trzyma pędzel. Odcinek 32 ♥ ... A. Iris, jesteś naprawdę wspaniałą osobą. Jestem pewna, że Lysander ucieszy się, gdy cię zobaczy. + B. Jak ty to robisz, że jesteś dla wszystkich taka miła? C. (Nic nie mów.) Odcinek 33 ♥ Myślę, że moja mama mogłaby się zgodzić. Poza tym, fajnie byłoby się spotkać poza szkołą. A. To super miłe z twojej strony! + B. Nie obawiasz się organizacji takiej imprezy? C. No to dlaczego przed chwilą panikowałaś? ♥ To mój pokój. A. Jaki ładny! + B. Tego się nie spodziewałam... - albo // C. (Nie mam nic do powiedzenia na temat jej pokoju...) ♥ Musimy jeszcze znaleźć kilka osób. Możecie się czegoś napić w kuchni, zanim skończymy grę. Jest także pełno przekąsek. A. Znajdziemy wszystko w lodówce? B. Kogo jeszcze szukacie? // C. Nie masz nam za złe, że weszliśmy do twojego pokoju? // ♥ A. Iris, wszystko gra? B. (Pytająco na nią spojrzałam.) C. (Nie będą o nic pytać. Już jej się dzisiaj wystarczająco naraziłam.) (ILUSTRACJA) Odcinek 34 ♥ A. Ty też wracasz do domu coś zjeść? // B. Wiesz, możesz mi powiedzieć, gdybyś czegoś potrzebowała... - C. Powiesz mi, co się dzieje? - ♥ A. Wiesz, w ten sposób nie uda ci się zrozumieć różnicy między różnymi krajami Unii Europejskiej. - B. Tak, porozmawiajmy o czymś innym, niż o geografii. + C. Okej... przejdźmy się. Odcinek 35 ♥ Zostałyśmy wyrzucone z lekcji... Tylko tego mi brakowało... A. (Muszę ją pocieszyć. Tylko w ten sposób będę mogła wrócić do naszej wcześniejszej rozmowy.) // B. (Muszę jej pokazać, że obie płyniemy na tej samej łodzi. Jeżeli zrozumie, że obie jesteśmy w takiej samej sytuacji, to łatwiej będzie mi wrócić do naszej wcześniejszej rozmowy.) + ♥ A. (Nic się nie stanie jeśli jej powiem...) + B. (Lepiej zachowam to dla siebie.) ♥ A. Ile miał lat? // B. A więc, nie chodził do naszej szkoły? // C. Jak się nazywał? // Amber ---> (tutaj) <--- Li Odcinek 26 ♥ Właśnie złamałam paznokieć! A. Nie myśl, że się tobą zajmę. Już raz dałam się nabrać. // B. Biedactwo, to musi być STRASZNE. - C. Nie musisz mi opowiadać swojego życia... - Odcinek 28 ♥ Faraz daje mi same złe oceny! Mój ojciec mnie zabije... A. Poproś Nataniela, aby ci pomógł. B. To pewnie dlatego, że Europa jest takim dużym "krajem"... // C. Każdy ma swoje problemy... Rozalia ---> (tutaj) <--- Peggy Odcinek 5 ♥ Och słyszałaś to?! "Gospodarz szkoły głównym oskarżonym." To mógłby być niezły tytuł! Nie mogę się doczekać, aż dowiem się czegoś więcej w tej sprawie! A. Co? Takich rzeczy się nie robi! - B. To prawda ,że to bombowa informacja! + Odcinek 7 ♥ Nie wybaczę jej tego! Nawet nie próbujcie mnie teraz prosić o pomoc! A. Gdybyś nie wtykała nosa w nie swoje sprawy, mogłabyś przyjść! // (dalszy dialog) B. C. ♥ Nie wszyscy tak myślą! Dzięki mnie z gazetki szkolnej można się dowiedzieć ciekawych rzeczy. A. Jakich ciekawych rzeczy? // B. Jak dla mnie jesteś po prostu wścibska C. Racja... // ♥ Niby jak? A. Pomożesz koleżance // B. Zdobędziesz unikalne informacje // ' C. Sama zobaczysz // Odcinek 12 ♥ ''Słyszałam, że miałaś niezłe przygody podczas biegu na orientację. Takie przygody bardzo, ale to BARDZO nadają się na świetny artykuł w gazetce szkolnej. Chciałabym przeprowadzić z tobą wywiad. Zgodzisz się? A. Okej, czemu nie. (-''' z Kastielem/Lysandrem/Natanielem) B. Raczej nie... // Odcinek 22 ♥ Chcesz, abym ci pomogła? Mogę to zrobić za 20$. Powiem ci, gdzie jest przedmiot, którego szukasz. A. Nie, dzięki... // B. ... Zgoda. (Dałam Peggy pieniądze.) // (-20$) Odcinek 25 ♥ Mam pełno informacji. Nie w tym problem... A. A więc, o co chodzi? + B. Jeżeli chciałabyś o tym pogadać, to możesz na mnie liczyć. // C. Każdy z nas ma jakiś problem, ale to nie znaczy, że musimy się dołować w piwnicy. - Odcinek 26 ♥ Zobaczymy. A. Nie musimy gadać o chłopakach. Możemy zmienić temat. // B. Ale jest w szkole chłopak, który podoba ci się bardziej niż pozostali, prawda? // C. (Nic nie mów.) // Odcinek 29 ♥ Jak mogłoby grać?! A.U-Uspokój się w końcu! Prawie się ciebie boję… + B.Wiem, że jesteś w złym humorze, ale nie wyładowuj się na nas! C.Przestań, to nic takiego.- ♥ Gdy skończy wyprawiać swój cyrk, pójdziemy wywołać zdjęcia, a ja już się o to postaram, aby nie było jej w pobliżu, gdy zdjęcia zaczną być widoczne. A. Może lepiej by było, gdybyśmy były z nią szczere. B. Myślę po prostu, że powinnyśmy poszukać bardziej dyplomatycznego rozwiązania... // C. No... To trochę perfidne, ale jak chcesz. Odcinek 33 ♥ Tak, przed chwilą mnie zaprosiła, ale nie będę mogła przyjść. A. Jak to? // B. Szkoda... + C. To byłaby idealna okazja na nowy reportaż! Melania Odcinek 7 ♥ Niby tak, ale chyba nie powinnam zapraszać ludzi na ostatnią chwilę... Boję się, że nikt nie przyjdzie. A. Jeżeli nikogo nie zaprosisz, to na pewno nikt nie przyjdzie. // B. To prawda, że to mogłoby być przegięcie... - C. Nie martw się! Jestem pewna, że to nie jest żaden problem, nawet jeżeli powiadomisz wszystkich na ostatnią chwilę. + Odcinek 11 ♥ Jestem w parze z Iris. Wygląda na naprawdę zmotywowaną! A. Z Iris? A nie z Natanielem? // B. Tym lepiej! Będziecie parą nie do pokonania! // Odcinek 12 ♥ W szatni? Co on robił w szatni? A. (Okłam ją.) // B. (Powiedz prawdę.) // (- z Natanielem) Odcinek 16 ♥ Ufff! Byłoby mi naprawdę przykro, gdyby miała już wyjechać. Tak fajnie jest ją mieć znów wśród nas! A. Wierz mi, wszyscy by się lepiej czuli, gdyby jej już tu nie było. - B. Wiesz Melanio, twoja Debra nie jest wcale taka święta...// C. Przykro mi, ale nie jest wcale taka miła za jaką ją uważasz. - Odcinek 21 ♥ N-Nie, wcale... Ja też chciałam pójść się spotkać z Rozalią! Mogę iść z wami? A. Tak, pewnie! // B. Nie. // Odcinek 25 ♥ Tylko nie zapomnij. W przeciwnym razie nie sądzę, aby pani Delanay pozwoliła ci wejść do sali. Nie wydaje się, aby była w nastroju do żartów. A. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby w ogóle za często żartowała, jeżeli chcesz znać moje zdanie. + B. Nie martw się, będę o tym pamiętać! Dzięki za informację! // ♥ Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy zaczniemy eksperymenty. Zapowiada się interesująco. A. Tak, też tak myślę. Nawet, jeżeli trochę się tego obawiam... + B. A ja nie. Ta lekcja do mnie nie przemawia. C. Nie musisz przede mną udawać, nie jestem nauczycielką. Odcinek 29 ♥ Sucrette, podoba ci się nadchodzące wydarzenie? A.Zobaczymy, co z tego wyniknie, ale tak, jestem dosyć ciekawa. + B.Nie wiem… Obawiam się trochę pracy w grupach. // ♥ Razem z Natanielem i Peggy na pewno wypadniemy świetnie! A. Nikt nie jest doskonały! B. Też tak myślę. + C. Jesteś pewna, że tylko dlatego jesteś w tak dobrym humorze? ♥ To mogłoby reprezentować chęć ucieczki, bycia gdzieś indziej... Sama nie wiem... A. (Może to nie takie głupie...) B. (Jej pomysł jest beznadziejny... Poza tym, to nie na temat.) // Odcinek 32 ♥ Jeżeli jej chłopak jest taki młody, jak mówi Amber, to może wstydziła się do tego przyznać. A. Nie jesteś przypadkiem zazdrosna? B. Albo chciała to zachować dla siebie... Czasem pewne rzeczy ukrywamy nawet przed najbliższymi przyjaciółmi. + C. Nie mam pojęcia. Odcinek 33 ♥ Nataniel powiedział, że też przyjdzie. Trochę mnie to zaskoczyło, ale to dobrze. Będzie mógł się trochę rozluźnić. A. Nie potrzebuje tego. Jest o wiele bardziej zrelaksowany, niż wcześniej. B. Mnie to nie dziwi. C. Nic mi o tym nie mówił... - ♥ Nataniel powiedział, że też przyjdzie. Trochę mnie to zaskoczyło, ale to dobrze. Będzie mógł się trochę rozluźnić. (druga wersja) A. Też jestem trochę zaskoczona, ale to fajnie. Im nas więcej, tym weselej. B. Musisz być zadowolona! C. Osobiście uważam, że jest o wiele bardziej zrelaksowany, niż wcześniej. // Odcinek 34 ♥ To bardzo ważne, aby mieć w grupie także chłopców. Często są od nas silniejsi i łatwiej jest im nas utrzymać w powietrzu. A. Masz przestarzałe poglądy. Dziewczyna może być silniejsza od chłopaka. // B. No proszę ... Ta historia z podnoszeniem wzbudza w tobie wiele emocji. - C. W takim razie postaram się uważnie wybrać swoją ekipę... ♥ A. (Mało kto był ostatnio miły dla Melanii. Czas to zmienić.) // B. (Nie mam ochoty rozmawiać z Melanią. Lepiej sobie pójdę.) // ♥ Cześć... A. Co robisz? // B. Chciałabym porozmawiać z tobą o imprezie. // Violetta Odcinek 7 ♥ To... To maskotka... A. Aha, rozumiem. + B. ... A tak na serio, co to? - ♥ Wiem, że może to się wydawać głupie, ale jak byłam mała to wszędzie ją ze sobą nosiłam i teraz dziwnie się czuję, gdy nie mam jej przy sobie... A. Przychodzisz do szkoły z maskotką?! - B. To nie takie głupie... + ♥ Gdyby zobaczyły moją maskotkę, mogłabym powiedzieć, że się założyłyśmy, że to taki żart między nami... Rozumiesz? A. A tak, czaję! Ale nie, sorry i tak dużo już dla ciebie zrobiłam. - B. A tak, czaję! No dobra, skoro ma ci to pomóc... W sumie za wiele mnie to nie kosztuje... + Odcinek 12 ♥ Próbowałam z nim o tym porozmawiać, ale nie dałam rady... Jestem zbyt nieśmiała. A. (Pomóż Violetcie wyznać miłość ukochanemu.) + B. (Zostaw Violettę samą.) // Odcinek 25 ♥ Chciałabym być w parze z tobą albo z Kim. A. Tak, byłoby super! + B. Wolałabym być w parze z jakimś chłopakiem. C. Szkoda, że sami nie możemy o tym zadecydować... // Odcinek 26 ♥ Ale nie sądzę, abym miała odwagę do niej podejść. A. Nie musisz sama z nią rozmawiać. Będziemy mogły razem do niej podejść, jeśli chcesz. + B. Violetto, musisz w końcu przemóc swoją nieśmiałość... // C. Ja nie mam ochoty jej widzieć. Życie szkolne ma się dobrze bez niej. - Odcinek 27 ♥ Powinnam pójść jej poszukać od razu, ale... boję się jej. A. Chcesz, abym poszła razem z tobą? + B. Zbierz się na odwagę i idź! Ja muszę zmykać do biblioteki. Odcinek 28 ♥ Chcesz zobaczyć? A. Pewnie + B. Nie, wybacz, ale nie mam teraz na to czasu. Odcinek 33 ♥ Wiecie, nie czuję się zbyt dobrze podczas takich spotkań... A. Ale przyszłaś na piżama party u Melanii. // B. Iris może się obrazić, jeżeli nie przyjdziesz. C. Naprawdę się ucieszymy jeżeli przyjdziesz... + Odcinek 34 ♥ Oprócz tej sytuacji na końcu. A. Co masz na myśli? B. Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. C. (Spojrzałam na nią) + ♥ Co się stało? Poślizgnęłaś się? A. (Powiem jej prawdę.) + B. (Nie będę jej martwić potyczkami z Amber.) Kim Odcinek 25 ♥ Na dzisiejszą lekcję. Nie wiem, z kim będę w parze, ale nie dam sobie wejść na głowę. A. Masz rację, ja też nie! // B. ... Spokojnie, nie wiesz jeszcze, z kim będziesz w parze. + C. Zapowiada się źle, jeżeli tak do tego podchodzisz. ♥ To zaczyna mnie dołować. A. Ale za bardzo się nie starasz... B. Mnie też. Może zrobimy sobie przerwę? I tak wszyscy wokoło rozmawiają. C. Wydaję mi się, że źle się do tego zabrałyśmy... Boję się rezultatu. +''' ♥ Tak, ale ja się nie będę w to wtrącać. To jej sprawa, czy dalej chce zgrywać plotkarę czy nie. A. Może to nie takie złe. Niech trochę przemyśli to, czego się ostatnio dopuściła. '''B. Mam nadzieję, że się pozbiera. Przykro na nią patrzeć, gdy jest w takim stanie... + Odcinek 27 ♥ A. Kim chciałaby, abyś jej pomógł w nauce. B. Myślę, że mógłbyś pomóc Kim. Ostatnio nie za bardzo radzi sobie z lekcjami. Odcinek 28 ♥ Jestem zdołowana... A. Nataniel był dla ciebie niemiły? // B. Korepetycje nie dają efektów? C. Zgubiłaś coś? + Odcinek 29 ♥ Co by to nie było czuje, że to będzie niezły żart! A.Mnie bardziej martwi praca w grupach. B.Będziemy mieć animatora z Australii… Na pewno pokaże nam wiele ciekawych rzeczy! // C.To dobra wymówka, aby nie iść na lekcje, haha. + lub // Odcinek 34 ♥ Fajnie było na imprezie u Iris? A. Tak! Naprawdę dobrze się bawiliśmy. + B. Było okej. // C. Hmm... Na koniec atmosfera była trochę popsuta. Klementyna Odcinek 25 ♥ Jestem bardzo dobra z przedmiotów ścisłych. A. Ale z ciebie chwalipięta! B. Jasne, a ja jestem mistrzynią w aqua poney. - Odcinek 26 ♥ Ale... A. To dziwne, wczoraj, po wypadku w sali biologicznej nie byłaś taka cwana. - B. Dziękuję Klementyno za tę bardzo dojrzałą uwagę... // Odcinek 27 ♥ To pewne, że wszyscy ślinią się na jej widok. A. O których chłopakach mówisz dokładnie? B. Mówisz tak, bo jesteś zazdrosna. C. Nie wygaduj bzdur. // ♥ Jestem sto razy ładniejsza od nowej. A. Hahaha! Kup sobie lusterko, to wtedy porozmawiamy! B. Powinnaś zaakceptować siebie taką jaka jesteś, zamiast rywalizować z innymi. - C. To jakaś technika autoperswazji? Odcinek 29 ♥ Nie ma mowy, abym przy czymś pomagała. Mam skoliozę! A.Co…? // B.Pomagała przy czym? // C.Kto do mnie mówi? Odcinek 32 ♥ Te wszystkie historie o kolorach są naprawdę zabawne, można by powiedzieć, że niektóre obrazy przypominają wiersze. A. Gadasz bzdury. // B. Ładnie to ujęłaś! - C. (Spojrzałam na nią, zaskoczona.) + Odcinek 34 ♥ A. Domyślam się, że wszyscy to widzieli... + B. No i ...? C. Pewnie się nieźle uśmiałaś. - Odcinek 35 ♥ A. Amber przestała ci dokuczać? // B. Dalej dobrze wam się układa z Samuelem? + C. ... Jak leci? Debra Odcinek 15 ♥ A. (Zagraj w otwarte karty.) // B. (Znajdź jakąś wymówkę.) // Nina Odcinek 17 ♥ Skoro nie chcesz mi nic powiedzieć, to zapytam o to Lysandra! To ja znajdę go pierwsza! Wszystko mi wyjaśni, a ja go uściskam, aby mu podziękować! A. Ach! Nawet nie próbuj go dotykać! - B. Skoro ma ci to sprawić przyjemność... + Odcinek 26 ♥ Oczywiście. Wiesz, on bardzo mnie lubi. Bardziej od ciebie. A. Nie obchodzi mnie to. Lysander mnie nie interesuje. + B. Nie musisz mówić takim tonem. Jeżeli w to wierzysz, tym lepiej dla ciebie. // C. Hahaha! Zdziwiłabym się! - ♥ Gdzie idziesz? Mogę iść z tobą? A. O nie, nie ma mowy! - B. (Nic nie mów.) // Odcinek 28 ♥ Wyszliście wcześniej z liceum. Dlaczego? A. A ty, nigdy nie chodzisz na lekcje? // B. Gdybym tylko wiedziała... - C. Słowo daję, nie przestajesz nas śledzić! + Odcinek 30 ♥ Widziałaś go może? A. Nie, przykro mi. Nie widziałam go. - B. Tak, poszedł w stronę szatni. (To nieprawda, ale nie może tego wiedzieć.) // ♥ Widziałam go tam. Teraz nie ma już żadnych wątpliwości! A. Gdzie go widziałaś? // B. Jakich wątpliwości? // C. (O nic nie pytaj.) // Laeti Odcinek 19 ♥ Sucrette, rób notatki! To się nazywa uwodzenie! Pomoże ci to z przystojniakami z twojej szkoły! A. Nie mamy takiej samej wizji uwodzenia... // B. Nie wyobrażam sobie, żebym miała poprosić chłopaków z mojej szkoły, aby wybrali dla mnie jakiś strój. Odcinek 30 ♥ Poza tym, w twojej szkole jest tylu przystojnych facetów... Masz w czym wybierać! A. Ha ha... Tak, niektórzy koledzy są przystojni. + B. Może, ale nie mam ochoty teraz się z kimś wiązać... C. Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. ♥ Mogli wam dać jakiś weselszy temat! Ten był dosyć przygnębiający... A. Tak, zgadzam się... B. Mówimy o kreacji artystycznej! - C. Musieliśmy wybrać jeden z siedmiu grzechów głównych. Ciężko było znaleźć coś wesołego... // ♥ Ja nie mam takiego asa w rękawie. Nigdy nie kończyło się tylko na przyjaźni. A. Ja uważam, że przyjaźń damsko-męska jest możliwa. // B. Kiedyś ci się uda! Wykorzystaj swoją "przerwę", aby spróbować. // Priya Odcinek 27 ♥ Przepraszam nie wiedziałam... A. Armin, serio? W życiu nie widziałam żebyś reagował tak na ten temat. (ILUSTRACJA) B. Nieźle Priyo, zobacz do jakiego stanu go zaprowadziłaś. // C. Hmm, może porozmawiamy o czymś innym? // ♥ Hm, ludzie wyglądają całkiem fajnie w tej szkole... A. (Przekonasz się, czy będzie tak fajnie...) // B. (Powinnam się wysilić i pokazać jej, że ja też mogę być fajna.) + C. (Na pewno chce, abym się wyluzowała, ale to nie będzie takie proste.) // ♥ Wyglądasz na rozdrażnioną odkąd pan Borys poprosił nas o posprzątanie sali. A. Chodzi o to że takie rzeczy zawsze spadają na mnie... To zaczyna robić się męczące. // B. Nie, wszystko okej. Tylko trochę stresuję się tą siatką. + C. Gdybyś nie podarła tej siatki... - ♥ Będzie z tym dużo pracy. Pan Borys nas nie oszczędza... A. To pewne... // B. Och, bywało gorzej. + C. Ledwie co przyjechałaś, a już się skarżysz... Jeszcze nawet nie zaczęłyśmy. - ♥ Masz chłopaka? A. Hmmm... Nie mam. // B. To nie twoja sprawa. C. Nie... (Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, aby nie westchnąć) + ♥ Wiesz może jak się idzie do butików w centrum miasta? Muszę się tam spotkać z jedną z moich sióstr, ale nie miałam czasu sprawdzić drogi. A. Mogę cię zaprowadzić, jeśli chcesz. Mieszkam niedaleko. + B. Wytłumaczę ci. Droga jest bardzo prosta. Odcinek 28 ♥ Chłopcy z naszej klasy są bardzo fajni. Ale jest chyba za wcześnie, aby stwierdzić, czy ktoś mnie zauroczył... A. Oj weź, przecież to normalne, jeżeli lubisz kogoś trochę bardziej. // B. To prawda, nie miałaś jeszcze czasu, aby wyrobić sobie opinię. // C. Nie rozmawiajmy o chłopakach... Korzystajmy z tej chwili w babskim gronie. + ♥ Czy to dlatego dawałaś mi odczuć, że jednak nie za bardzo mnie lubisz? A. Tak... Przepraszam... + B. Tak... ale także dlatego, że nie umiałam cię rozgryźć. // ♥ Uważasz, że posuwam się za daleko z Amber? A. Nie mam zdania na ten temat... Po prostu, nie chcę być zamieszana w wasze historie... // B. Trochę, tak. // C. Nie, nie. Gdybym mogła, to zrobiłabym to samo. + Odcinek 32 ♥ Przepraszam, że popsułam atmosferę. A. Nie przepraszaj. Nie zawsze można rozmawiać tylko o wesołych rzeczach. // B. Rzeczywiście to nie było zbyt pocieszające. - C. Patrzę na to raczej jak na okazję, aby lepiej cię poznać. + ♥ Tak, ale zawaliłam ćwiczenie na koło barw. Jestem kompletnie zblokowana, gdy muszę użyć pędzla albo kredki. A. Violetta nie miała ci udzielić korepetycji z rysunku? (ILUSTRACJA) B. Najwidoczniej nie możemy być we wszystkim najlepsi. C. Jestem pewna, że szybko zrobisz postępy! (ILUSTRACJA!) ♥ A. ... nie jest takie złe. + B. ... bardzo zaskakujące. // C. ... okropne. + ♥ Mam nadzieję, że powiesiłaś w salonie moje dzieło? A. Oczywiście! Rodzice byli zachwyceni! // B. He he, nie... Ale powiesiłam je w swojej szafce! + C. Mój Boże, nigdy w życiu! - Odcinek 33 ♥ Chodzi o Violettę, jednak nie chce przyjść. A. Dlaczego? // B. Nie dziwi mnie to... - C. O nie! + Odcinek 34 ♥ Już lepiej? A. Nie... Nie za bardzo. // B. Tak, trochę... // C. (Wzruszyłam ramionami i pociągnęłam nosem.) // ♥ A. Mam teraz inne sprawy na głowie. B. Szczerze, żal mi jej. I jej koleżanek też. Nie chcę kolejny raz zniżać się do ich poziomu. + C. I tak nigdy nie przestanie. ♥ To już przeszłość. Na początku było dosyć ciężko, ale już się z tym pogodziłam. Większość dróg jedynie się krzyżuje. Poza tym, przeżyłam to już przed Tokio, a więc... A. Zdecydowanie twoje życie uczuciowe jest naprawdę skomplikowane! // B. Zdecydowanie przeżyłaś sporo zawodów miłosnych! C. Zdecydowanie nie masz szczęścia! // ♥ Uważam, że płeć ani rasa nie mają żadnego znaczenia. Możesz kogoś kochać za jego charakter, usposobienie albo nawet wygląd, czemu nie... Ale fakt czy to chłopak czy dziewczyna w ogóle nie ma dla mnie znaczenia. A. Rozumiem, nawet jeżeli nigdy nie czułam pociągu do żadnej dziewczyny. // B. Nie patrzyłam na sprawy w ten sposób. To daje mi do myślenia. // Odcinek 35 ♥ Świetnie. Czuję, że to będzie wspaniały dzień. A. Mogę wiedzieć co wprawiło cię w tak dobry humor? // B. Ale masz szczęście... // C. Hmm, ja też... // ♥ A. To dlatego często razem siedzieliście na lekcjach? - B. Ale... Zrobiliście to wszystko dla mnie? + C. Naprawdę myślisz, że dzięki temu da mi w końcu spokój na dobre? Coton ♥ A. (Spróbuj go złapać, aby przekonać się czy jest prawdziwy.) B. (Uszczypnij się na wszelki wypadek...) + ♥ Haha! To prawda, że mogłaś nie zrozumieć o co mi chodzi. Może najpierw się przedstawię. Nazywam się Coton. Jestem świątecznym skrzatem i potrzebuję twojej pomocy! '' '''A. Ja jestem Sucrette. Jesteś świątecznym skrzatem? Takie istoty naprawdę istnieją? +' B. Ja jestem Sucrette. To dlatego jesteś taki malutki... ♥ Mamy przechlapane... Przygotowaliśmy sanie i renifery, załadowaliśmy już wszystkie prezenty. Wszystko szło jak po maśle, brakowało tylko Świętego Mikołaja. A potem nagle, nie wiadomo dlaczego, renifery się spłoszyły i odleciały bez Mikołaja. Możesz sobie wyobrazić jakie głupoty wyprawiają, gdy nikt ich nie pilnuje! A. To straszne! + B. Co za organizacja... C. To naprawdę to co się wydarzyło? ♥ Jesteśmy w krainie Świętego Mikołaja! To tutaj wszystko się odbywa! Produkcja prezentów, segregacja listów z życzeniami, przydział rózg dla niegrzecznych dzieci... Wszystko! A. Och! To daleko ode mnie! B. Och! Ale zimno! C.Och! Ten śnieg jest wspaniały! + ♥ Naprawdę? Świetnie! Nie myślałem, że uda ci się wszystko znaleźć! Brawo! A. Dzięki! Ciężko pracowałam, żeby mi się udało! + B. Mam nadzieję, że dostanę jakieś wynagrodzenie za tę pracę! C. Cieszę się, że spełniłam dobry uczynek! ♥ Miło było mi cię poznać! A. Mi również! Nawet jeżeli na początku wydawałeś się dziwny. B. Mi również! Szkoda, że nie mogę z tobą dłużej zostać! + C. Mi również! Gdybyś był o półtora metra wyższy to zostałbyś skrzatem mojego życia! ♥ Jestem skrzatem i posiadam magiczne moce. Zapomniałaś już o tym? Mogę cię przenieść w różne miejsca przy pomocy jednego pstryknięcia palcami! A. Pamiętam, ale i tak jestem pod wrażeniem tej szybkości B. Musi być fajnie być skrzatem... C. Coton! Wymiatasz! + 'Charlie' 'ODCINEK SPECJALNY: WIELKANOC 2012' ♥ Witaj Sucrette! Może byś chciała, żebym cię odprowadził do domu? Musisz się tutaj czuć zagubiona... A. Tak, z chęcią! B. Och... Teraz? Chciałabym trochę zostać... ♥ Tylko dwie, nie potrzebuję więcej. Znoszą dużo jaj. Pomożesz mi je odnaleźć? A. Tak, pewnie! B. W sumie to jednak wolę wrócić do domu... C. Skoro ma to ci pomóc! ♥ Nie myślałem, że tym razem też się zgodzisz! Dziękuję! A. Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie! B. To normalne, skoro potrzebujesz pomocy! C. Jednocześnie nie mam za bardzo wyboru... ♥ A więc spotkałaś się z nimi? A. Tak, są uroczy! B. Tak, to prawdziwe, małe żmije. C. Tak, ale wolałabym ich jednak nie poznawać. GRA W KŁAMCĘ ♥ Zadaj swoje pytanie! A. Kto mówi prawdę? B. Pokażcie mi, kto ukradł kury. C. Czy niebo jest niebieskie? ♥ Wybierz, komu chcesz zadać to pytanie. . Willi. B. Wenka. ♥ Tak. A. (Rzeczywiście niebo jest niebieskie... Gdyby to on kłamał, to powiedziałby, że nie jest niebieskie!) ♥ Nie A. (Tak, jest niebieskie. A więc to on kłamie!) ♥ Zadaj swoje drugie pytanie. A. Kto ukradł kury? B. Kto mówi prawdę? C. Czy wiecie, kto ukradł kury? ♥ Wybierz komu chcesz je zadać. A. Willi. B. Wenka. ♥ Ja... A. (Skoro wiem, kto kłamie i kto mówi prawdę... wiem też kto jest winny!) ♥ ... A. (Zrobił straszną minę, bo chyba udało mi się zadać dobre pytanie!) ♥ Zadaj swoje ostatnie pytanie... A. Kto mówi prawdę? B. Kto dał ziarna kurom? C. Pokażcie mi ko ukradł kury. ♥ Wybierz, komu chcesz zadać to pytanie... A. Willi. B. Wenka. ♥ Willi... A. (Skoro wiem kto kłamie, wiem też kto jest winny!) ♥ ... A. (Świetnie! Udało mi się dowiedzieć, kto co zrobił i kto jest kłamcą!) ♥ A więc, werdykt? Kto ukradł kury? A. Willi. (Jeśli Wenka kłamał) B. Wenka. (Jeśli Wenka mówił prawdę) ♥ Zgadza się... A. Jest! Super! ♥ Nie ciesz się za wcześnie... Kto im dał ziarna? A. Willi. (Jeśli Wenka mówił prawdę) B. Wenka. (Jeśli Wenka kłamał) ♥ Dobrze... A. (No już, muszę już tylko powiedzieć kto jest kłamcą!) ♥ Kto kłamie? A. Willi. B. Wenka. ♥ Pfff... Po prosu miałaś szczęście... A. Mieliście rację! To była niezła zabawa! Wiedźma Odcinek specjalny: Halloween 2012 ♥ Pewnie, że nie. Nie zostawię ci najłatwiejszej roboty. To ty masz u mnie dług do spłacenia, a nie ja u ciebie! Muszę to wykorzystać. Pójdziesz poszukać brakujących składników. A. Wolałabym jednak pilnować kociołka... B. Nie... Proszę. // ♥ Ha ha ha... Moje towarzystwo przeszkadza ci do tego stopnia? Co za niewdzięczność. A przecież dałam ci taki piękny strój. A. Przykro mi, trochę się ciebie boję. B. Nie, uważam, że jesteś bardzo miła! // C. To prawda, dziękuję za strój. ♥ (Chodzi o słoik z pająkami) Musiałam go zgubić, gdy byłam nad jeziorem... Sprawdź, czy go tam nie ma! A. O nie, skoro to ty go zgubiłaś to sama idź go poszukać! B. I która z nas wyszła teraz na idiotkę? // ♥ Mogłaś się bardziej wysilić. Powinnaś od razu znaleźć słoik takiej wielkości! A. Zrobiłam co w mojej mocy... + B. Skoro jest taki duży to nie powinno się go też zgubić z taką łatwością... // Tija Odcinek specjalny: Gwiazdka 2012 ♥ To nie to. Weterynarz potwierdził, że jest zdrowy... To z jego nastrojem jest coś nie tak. Może masz pomysł jak mogłybyśmy go pocieszyć? Moje starania nic nie dały... A. Powinnyśmy mu przygotować jego ulubiony posiłek. B. Powinniśmy go rozśmieszyć. C. Powinnyśmy go wystroić. ♥ Kurczę! Byłam pewna, że to wypali! Biedny Rudolf, naprawdę nie wiem, co mogłoby go postawić na nogi... Masz jakiś inny pomysł? A. Powinnyśmy go rozśmieszyć. B. Powinnyśmy go wystroić. ♥ Jak to zrobisz? A. Zwabię go przysmakami. B. Dam ogłoszenie. C. Złapię go. ♥ Nie pytałaś! Skoro to się nie udało, to co teraz zrobisz? A. Dam ogłoszenie. B. Złapię go. ♥ A więc... Obroże ze złotymi medalikami.... Obroże ze złotymi medalikami... Och, tutaj są! Którą wybrać? A. Niebieska obroża. B. Złota obroża. (Możliwa ilustracja) C. Różowa obroża. ♥ Poczekaj! Zanim cię przedstawię Rudolfowi muszę ci znaleźć jakieś imię! Jak mogłabym cię nazwać...? A. Diament. B. Biała. C. Yuki. D. Goldy. (ILUSTRACJA) E. Precious. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Podpowiedzi